


[Podfic] The Johnlock Collection by cwb Chapter 21: John Watson in My Bed

by missmuffin221, Violetwylde



Series: [podfic] The Johnlock Collection [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, The Johnlock Collection, cwb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetwylde/pseuds/Violetwylde
Summary: Sherlock blinking and talking nonstop in his head, instead of out loud? Yeah. He’s going to do that in bed, too, the first time.fun fact: Long before i met Violet I recorded this hidden under my blanket and with the boldest german accent imaginable. It was a wild time back then XD





	[Podfic] The Johnlock Collection by cwb Chapter 21: John Watson in My Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Johnlock Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212018) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 




End file.
